Reverse Situation
by Kiyoko Misaki-chan
Summary: Hyper Dying Will Tsuna and Mukuro. 9 years into the future and nothing much has changed, except feelings between the 2. Usually, you have Mukuro on top, but things are in reverse this time around! 2769!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is another 6927 fanfic! YAY! ^^  
>You: Not again...<br>Me: But it's super awesome! ...Don't worry, I promise to try and write about other pairings. (I need inspiration XP)_

_Ok so yeah, hope you guys enjoy this one as well! Thanks for reviewing my previous 6927 fanfic~_

* * *

><p><strong>Reverse situation<strong>

"...we have enough supplies to last us for a few months. Moving on to the next topic, the Guardians have all been assigned missions related to the recent killings. I have to leave for a mission soon as well." A man, smoking a cigarette, reported to the brunette in a red collared shirt, seated behind a desk.

Suddenly, the room door was kicked open, and in stumbled a man with blue hair falling freely around him.

The brunette's pair of brown chocolate eyes stared at the man who had just stumbled into the room, shocking both him and his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato.

"Teme! What the hell are you doing in Juudaime's room?" The silver-haired man cursed, spitting out the cigarette and grinding it beneath his feet.

"Tsk. I was just about the report about the..."

"Mukuro! Y...You're bleeding!" Tsuna said in alarm, cutting Mukuro short.

Mukuro simply looked down at his body and grinned.

"Kufufu... Most of this belongs to the enemy."

"Juudaime, ignore the idiot. He's not worth your time." Gokudera said with scorn and turned to look at his Juudaime, already walking hurriedly towards the man at the doorway.

Gokudera let out a sigh of exasperation. "I'll go get the first-aid kit then..." He muttered before walking out the door, stopping only to glare at Mukuro. "You'd better not do anything to Juudaime or I'll blow you into unrecognisable pieces!" He cold green eyes fixed on the man. Without another word, the Storm Guardian closed the door behind him.

"Kufufu... I wouldn't dare..." Mukuro smirked as soon as Gokudera was out of hearing range.

Then Mukuro felt a hand tug at his sleeve, pulling him towards the sofa.

"Oh gosh. You are injured, and don't deny it." Tsuna said as he made Mukuro sit down on the sofa.

"Oya? Are you worried about me?" The man with a mismatched pair of eyes asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Baka Mukuro! Of course I am! You are my Mist Guardian, there's no way I wouldn't be worried!" Tsuna replied, tone slightly harsh.

Mukuro only smiled in reply. The man before him was the same now and 9 years ago.

A sigh escaped Tsuna's lips as he ruffled his brown hair. Sometimes, this guardian of his made him so frustrated. But Tsuna cared for him all the same.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard outside.

"Kufufu... They never give up do they? Such a persistent bunch. I'll go take care of them right away, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said as he stood up.

"No."

"Oya?"

Tsuna stood up, pushing Mukuro back down on the sofa.

"You will stay here and wait for me to return." Tsuna commanded his Mist Guardian.

"I messed up and now they're here. It was my job to finish them off, wasn't it?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow, questioning Tsuna.

The brunette was already pulling out the Ring of the Sky and a case of green pills from a drawer. As he put on the ring, another explosion was heard. The door to Tsuna's room swung open and an enraged Gokudera stomped in.

"Teme! You bastard! You can't finish your job properly! And you even led them to our hideout!" He shouted in anger at the illusionist.

"Maa maa. Calm down, Gokudera." A taller man walked in, a sword slung around his shoulder. He pulled the agitated right-hand man back and turned to Tsuna.

"Looks like they found us. What do we do?" He asked with a smile.

Tsuna popped a pill into his mouth. An orange flame appeared on his forehead, gloves on both hands. "We'll stop them. Gokudera, you will take care of the east wing. Yamamoto, you will take the west wing. I'll stop those at the north wing. Hibari-san will probably be at the south wing already. Make sure Lambo is with the girls to protect them." Tsuna's voice was matured and deep, with a hint of authority.

"Yosh! Let's go, Gokudera." Yamamoto said as he dragged the Storm Guardian out of the room.

As soon as they left, Tsuna turned to look at his Mist Guardian. "You said you messed up? What a lie. You're not capable of messing up. I don't really know what you're planning but for now, you are not to move from where you are. We'll finish them off. You're not in any position to fight them off." Tsuna turned to Mukuro who was still seated on the sofa.

"Kufufufu... If you say so, Tsunayoshi-kun." His mismatched eyes followed Tsuna's back as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p><em>That's the first chapter! How'd you like it? XP<br>Please fo review! Thank you! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2! Oh gosh, this is so fun to write. Haha.  
>Ok so, if you don't wanna end up reading hard yaoi, I've placed a division and typed WARNING in caps before and OVER in caps after. You can't miss it, so don't read it if you feel uncomfortable reading it. But the soft yaoi doesn't have warning~<em>

_Other than that, ENJOY! ^^_

* * *

><p>In an hour, the Vongola base was quiet again. The Storm and Rain Guardians walked beside Tsuna as he headed back to his study. The Cloud Guardian had already stomped off, clearly showing his annoyance at the gathering of enemies.<p>

"Tsk. That was such a waste of time!" Gokudera muttered, irritated that the idiot sitting in Juudaime's study couldn't finish what was assigned to him.

"Hahaha. Maa, let's leave it as that ne?" The Rain Guardian said light-heartedly, smiling at the annoyed bomber.

"Why don't the two of you go clean up before the debrief meeting?" Tsuna suggested to his closest Guardians, and friends.

Yamamoto and Gokudera nodded, walking off after waving to Tsuna.

Tsuna walked along the corridor alone, stopping in front of his door and opening it with his gloved hand. His flame was still burning bright on his head.

"Welcome back." The man still seated on the sofa greeted him.

"Ah. Thank you."

"So did you finish them off?"

"Yeah. Took longer than we expected though."

Tsuna turned to look at his Mist Guardian and sighed. "You're bleeding even more than just now." He said softly.

"Kufufu... I'll live." Mukuro said with a grin.

Tsuna walked over to the man, sitting down beside him and pulling him closer. "Baka... I won't let this happen again."

"Oya? How kind of you." Mukuro grinned.

"Hmm? You don't believe your own boss?" Tsuna asked.

The older man wrapped his arms around his boss. "Of course I do. I believe you and only you. Nobody else." He replied softly.

Tsuna returned his hug for awhile before pulling back and staring worriedly at Mukuro's wounds.

Aware of the brunette's concern, Mukuro said, "I'm ok. Really."

"Liar..."

"I'm telling the truth." Mukuro leaned forward to kiss Tsuna gently on the cheek.

Tsuna was slightly taken aback, but recovered from the surprise almost immediately.

"Souka..." He stared into the red and blue eyes with his own amber hyper dying will eyes. The Sky lifted his Guardian's chin towards him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

This time, Mukuro was surprised. He never would have dreamed that Tsuna would take the initiative. With a slight grin, Mukuro returned the kiss.

"Hmm? Do I take it that you're enjoying this?" Tsuna pulled back and asked.

"Kufufu. You could say that. But only because it's you, Tsunayoshi-kun"

Mukuro had tasted betrayal and torture only too many times before. He couldn't bring himself to trust anyone. Anyone but the Tenth Vongola Boss. Why? He didn't know either. Maybe because he felt Tsuna would never, ever betray him or his trust.

"Hm..." And the brunette licked his Mist Guardian's cheek playfully.

The illusionist licked Tsuna's lips in response.

A faint tinge of red appeared on Tsuna's cheeks. "So do I assume that you want to continue?"

"Whatever you want." Mukuro said with a smile.

"If you say that, I'm not going to continue you know."

"Oya?" Mukuro stared at into his boss' eyes, slightly disappointed.

Tsuna chuckled softly. "Kawaii..."

The brunette kissed his Mist Guardian passionately on the lips, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Mukuro only blinked, wrapping his arms around Tsuna.

"So what's it gonna be?" Tsuna smirked after pulling back, licking his lips.

"Kufufu... You're so different when you're in hyper dying will mode."

"Really? I'm still Tsuna though." Tsuna used his knee to press between Mukuro's legs.

The illusionist twitched slightly. "Yeah. Definitely different."

A chuckle sounded from the brunette. He pushed the taller man down on the sofa and grinned.

"Being the seme huh." The man beneath him said with a smile.

"You say that but you're already getting hard here." Tsuna rubbed his fingers against Mukuro's hardened manhood.

The illusionist flinched, pressing his lips tightly together.

-WARNING!-

The brunette bit the tip of one of his gloves, pulling it off. With a smirk, he slipped his hands into Mukuro's pants, stroking his erection.

"Nnn..." Mukuro felt so helpless, being swept away by the one person he never thought was capable of such acts. He always thought he was going to be on top, not the other way around.

The Sky unzipped Mukuro's pants with the other hand and pulled it down, still stroking his member.

As Tsuna pulled down the remaining piece of cloth covering Mukuro's erection, the brunette licked the tip of Mukuro's member.

"Hnnn..."

Tsuna chuckled and proceeded to put the erection into his mouth, moving his head up and down.

The illusionist moaned softly, holding Tsuna's head. Ignoring this, Tsuna continued to bob his head, faster, leaving Mukuro panting.

"Nghh..." Mukuro's whole frame shuddered, releasing into Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna grinned, swallowing the fluid down.

"That was pretty fast."

"Tch. You were better than I thought..." The man lying on the couch managed to say.

A soft laugh echoed from Tsuna. He kissed his guardian on the lips before slipping his fingers into Mukuro, thrusting slowly.

"Nnnn..."

"Relax a little." Tsuna coaxed as he thrust his fingers deeper into the illusionist.

"Easy for you to s..Nghhh..." Mukuro was cut off when the fingers rubbed against a pleasure point.

"Found it..." Tsuna whispered, smiling at his accomplishment.

Mukuro gasped as Tsuna hit the spot repeatedly.

"Ah! Don't..." The man beneath Tsuna panted.

Tsuna pulled out his fingers and pulled down his own pants and boxers. The brunette's erection poked against the back of Mukuro.

"Nghh..."

"Mukuro..."

Tsuna pushed in, gripping onto Mukuro's hips for support. The illusionist flinched as Tsuna's manhood was inserted.

"Ah!" A gasp escaped Mukuro's mouth as Tsuna started to move, thrusting into his Mist Guardian.

Mukuro couldn't tell how many minutes passed. His head was spinning as shocks of pleasure coursed through his body with each thrust. He could feel Tsuna's erection thumping inside of him.

"Ahhh... Ughh... Tsuna...yoshi... Nghhh... I'm going to..." Mukuro winced, arching his back.

The brunette felt his heart thump quickly, heat accumulating in his body. Sweat glistened on his body, dripping onto the sofa. Tsuna felt the older man's walls tighten around his erection. Mukuro shook violently as he came, spraying his seed all over Tsuna's shirt. With a loud moan, the brunette pushed deep into Mukuro, releasing inside of him. The fluid leaked out from the entrance, dripping onto the sofa.

Tsuna collapsed on top of Mukuro, panting for air.

-OVER!-

"Mukuro..." He whispered into the illusionist's ears before passing out. The orange flames flickered once before dying out.

"... Kufufu... Tsunayoshi..." Mukuro smiled, stroking Tsuna's head gently as his boss slept peacefully on top of him.

"Rest well."

* * *

><p><em>Well, hope you like it! And I hope you're not to traumatized by it. XP<br>I think it's quite short without the WARNING part. :P Review please!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Heya everybody! This is chapter 3 of Reverse Situation. I was originally planning to stop at chapter 2 but inspiration hit me and I couldn't help myslef. So chapter 3 was practically writing itself. XP I would like to apologize for the previous chapter cos it was my first time writing an actual yaoi scene, so do forgive me!_

_Note: The Varion mafia is just the name of the mafia I came up with for my other story 'Inescapable Fate' and used for the purpose of continuing this story. So do pardon me if it sounds stupid._

_Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

><p>The following day, Tsuna woke up in his wide and spacious bed. He couldn't remember how he ended up in bed though.<p>

"Ughh…"

Tsuna sat up, elbows behind him for support.

"Oya? Did you sleep well?" An oh-so-familiar voice asked.

Tsuna turned towards the armchair beside his bed. His brown orbs caught a pair of mismatched ones. Suddenly, everything that happened yesterday flooded his mind.

"Oh… Gosh… I didn't…" Tsuna mumbled, head hanging low.

"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Eh?" The brunette looked up at the illusionist.

"Don't worry about it." Mukuro grinned. He stood up and walked over to Tsuna. Leaning forward, he kissed Tsuna gently on the lips.

Tsuna's face flushed, turning red.

With another grin, Mukuro walked out of Tsuna's room, leaving a very red young man seated on the bed.

"I won't ever leave you…" Tsuna said to the already out-of-sight Mukuro.

Mukuro heard it though. His laugh echoed through the corridor.

With a sigh, Tsuna shuffled out of bed and got dressed. He pulled on a white collared shirt and long black pants. Lifting the collar of his shirt, he tied a black tie around his neck before arranging the collar back into place. In a swift motion, he grabbed the black coat hanging neatly on the coat rack and pulled it over his arms.

'Getting dressed for meetings is such a hassle…' Tsuna mentally sighed as he buttoned the coat.

After a final check that he was ready, his hair not looking like he just woke up, he pulled on a pair of socks and smart black shoes. The brunette opened the door and walked towards his study.

The moment Tsuna opened his study doors, a pile of paperwork greeted him. Reborn was seated on the edge of the large brown desk.

"Tsuna. Make sure you get all these done before the meeting." The baby said as he jumped of the table and walked out the door.

The brunette sighed.

"Juudaime!" The Storm Guardian opened the door and rushed into Tsuna's study.

Tsuna looked up from the papers he was signing. "What's wrong?"

Yamamoto walked in a few seconds after Gokudera had. "Nothing good. We're in trouble."

The brunette raised a brow, waiting for either one to continue.

"Assassins… They're after us…" Yamamoto said softly but seriously.

"Damn bastards!" The silver-haired bomber cursed.

"Who?" Tsuna asked.

"The Varion!" Gokudera spat.

"No, I meant who are they after?" Tsuna corrected.

There was a nerve-wrecking silence. Yamamoto shifted uneasily.

"They're after that damn illusionist." Gokudera finally answered.

"They're after Mukuro?" Tsuna's brown orbs widened.

Yamamoto nodded with a frown. "As long as he's connected to the Vongola, namely you, Tsuna, they'll kill him."

"Wait… Why? I don't get it!" The brunette ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Who knows…" The Rain Guardian replied quietly.

"Juudaime… What do we do? I would love to say we'd beat the crap out of them… but…"

"…We can't…" Yamamoto finished for the Storm Guardian.

"I know..." Tsuna gritted his teeth, tears welled up in the young man's eyes.

He knew. He knew they couldn't defeat the Varion. At least not now. They weren't strong enough despite being one of the strongest already. They had only a 20% chance of victory, and that was too big a risk. He knew what he had to do. He knew he had no choice. He had to, and quickly.

"Juudaime…"

"Tsuna…"

"We don't have a choice. Pack up. We're leaving Italy tonight. We'll go over to Japan for the time being. At least until it is safe to return." Tsuna said, forcing himself to sound confident. Inside, he was about to fall apart.

"How about him?" Yamamoto asked.

"Keep this from him. Please." The brunette whispered in despair.

"Yes boss." Both guardians said in unison before leaving the room to inform the other guardians.

The door closed and Tsuna sank into his chair, tears threatening to spill over. He bit his lower lip. What happened to the promise he made to Mukuro? He wanted to protect the man he held so dear to him, but he couldn't do even that. Either way, he knew Mukuro was going to get hurt. And he caused it.

* * *

><p><em>So how was it? Trouble brews for Tsuna and Mukuro.<br>I was typing this with some music playing in the background, and when I got to the part about the Varion, there was this very climax-ish kind of song playing. Haha! Anyway, I'd appreciate all your reviews! ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy studying so I couldn't update. But I finally manage to squeeze some time out to write Chapter 4! YAY! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>At 8 that night, the Vongola family assembled at Milan, Italy airport in black suits. All the guardians were present, all but the Mist. Tsuna had him sent on a mission just to make sure he wouldn't catch on to their plans.<p>

The other members of Vongola had already taken an earlier flight back to Japan to arrange their accommodation.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto looked at his boss' face worriedly.

Tsuna looked up, and smiled weakly. "I'm fine. We'd better go. I've already arranged our flight to Japan."

Reborn sat quietly on Yamamoto's shoulders.

"Boss… Are you sure? He'll find out soon enough…" Tsuna's other Mist Guardian, Chrome asked softly.

"Better later than sooner." Gokudera muttered and then turned to Tsuna as well.

Even Lambo and I-pin were worried about their boss.

Hibari watched as the herbivore of a boss straightened his back.

"Let's go." Tsuna announced and walked towards the boarding gate. His Guardians followed close behind him.

As they checked in and boarded the plane, Tsuna kept his emotions in check. He didn't want to break down in front of his family.

Reborn continued to watch the brunette silently.

The plane took off, leaving Italy behind and Japan ahead. Tsuna looked out the window at the darkened sky decorated with many stars. A tear fell from his eyes, dripping onto his hands placed over his mouth.

"Mukuro… I'm so sorry…" Tsuna whispered softly.

Reborn was seated next to the boss. He decided to leave Tsuna alone. 'Let's hope everything goes well.'

In about 11 hours, the plane prepared for landing in Tokyo, Japan.

"Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Wake up. We're here." Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's lap.

The brunette opened his eyes sleepily. 'When did I fall asleep?'

"Please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing." A voice announced over the PA system.

"Juudaime… Are you feeling okay?" Gokudera asked from the seat beside Reborn's.

"I'm fine." Tsuna replied, forcing a smile.

-Back in Milan, Italy-

Mukuro completed his assignment and returned back to the base, only to find the base empty.

"There's nobody?" The Mist Guardian wondered out loud.

He walked towards his boss' room and knocked.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

When there was no reply, Mukuro opened the door and found it empty. The room was neatly arranged, nothing out of place. Only that Tsuna's coats were missing from the rack. So were his shoes. And his things usually placed on the top of his dresser.

"He didn't…" Mukuro spun around and ran towards Tsuna's study.

He ran straight to the desk, pulled open the drawers and found them empty. All the paperwork and the Sky's rings, weapons, and box were missing.

Mukuro fell back onto Tsuna's spinning chair, eyes staring into empty space. The reality hit him.

'They're gone. They left. Tsuna left. And he didn't tell me anything...'

Mukuro felt a stab of emotions. What was he feeling? Betrayed? Yes. Hurt? Yes. Empty? Completely.

The man couldn't pull himself together. All of a sudden, his world came crumbling down. The one man he finally came to trust left him. The same man who said those three words to him and promised to stay with him forever. That man left. The illusionist didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

That night, Mukuro fell into a black hole. He was like an empty vessel. He couldn't feel anything. The illusionist was completely numbed.

The following few days were like mindless torture. He disposed of families opposing the Vongola, getting injured each time. Yet, he felt no pain. The disturbing screams and pleading of his victims didn't reach his ears either.

It was almost like he was thrown back into the pits of hell.

-In Japan-

The Guardians arrived at their base in Japan where the rest of the Vongola were already. Gokudera and Yamamoto handled everything for Tsuna.

All of them worried about their boss. Ever since they got off the plane, Tsuna hadn't spoken a word. Even in the car, the young man only stared out the window. What's worse, his gaze was unfocused, as if he wasn't looking at anything at all. The warm chocolate brown eyes were now faded brown pits of hopelessness. And none of them could do anything to help.

A day passed, and another. The Vongola Tenth stayed in his room the whole time, never even stepping out once. Finally, one day, a week after the Vongola arrived in Japan, Tsuna spoke.

"Reborn. Gather everyone in the meeting room. I need to speak with them."

The arcobaleno who was sitting on the chair in the room looked up. His lips curved up in a smile before jumping off the chair and walking out the door.

The brunette watched as his Guardians filed into the meeting room. After all of them sat down, he glanced past each of them. Many had worried expressions on their face.

"Juudaime..."

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself." Tsuna replied to his Storm Guardian.

"Let me apologize for acting out of sorts the past week. I realised something during this time I was alone. Sitting around and moping won't do any good. So we're going to get stronger. One way or another." The brunette explained to his family.

"You got that right to the EXTREME!" The Sun Guardian punched his fist into air.

"Thus, I'll be leaving the Vongola for a few days to train." Tsuna continued.

The rest in the room were all shocked, including Hibari who didn't show any signs of it.

"Tsuna, are you sure?" Yamamoto asked his boss.

"If you leave, who's going to take care of the Vongola?" The Thunder Guardian asked softly.

"Reborn, can you help with my duties while I'm gone?" Tsuna turned to ask the baby sitting at one corner.

A smile crept onto Reborn's face. "Hmph. I suppose I could fill in for you, Dame-Tsuna."

"Thank you." The Sky turned to the rest and smiled. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tsuna walked out of the room, leaving his Guardians dumbfounded. He walked to his room and took out his Sky ring, Box Weapon, mittens, and the case of green pills.

"Wait for me..." He mumbled before pulling the mittens over his hands and popping a pill into his mouth.

An orange flame appeared on his head and his X-gloves. Tsuna stared at his clenched fist with determination. He was going to get stronger.

Without a second thought, he ran out of the base and flew off into the sky, using his flames of the Sky.

* * *

><p><em>It was done in quite a rush so i'm sorry for any errors in the sentences! Thanks for reading and please review! Thank you!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

_Yay! Chapter 5 is finally done! ^^ I'm sooo excited! :P  
>Anyways, ENJOY!<em>

* * *

><p>Day after day, Tsuna trained. He trained each day with little rest, till his body ached all over, but the boy continued to press on. He fought enemies, built up his strength, speed, stamina, and became a lot better with his skills. Many times he almost collapsed with exhaustion. Thoughts of giving up invaded his mind more than a few times. Yet, he broke past his limit, all for the sake of one person. The one person he held so dear.<p>

Days passed, weeks passed and finally a month. He did what he had set out to do. He got stronger. And it was finally time to return to his family.

Tsuna felt the wind in his brown hair as he flew through the sky, orange flames from his X-gloves propelling him forward. His hair had grown longer.

As he neared the Vongola base, a sense of relief washed over him. He missed his Guardians for the first time in his life because they were always close-by.

With a smile, he landed at the door of the base. Typing in the password and stating his name unlocked the door. The brunette walked in.

'It's quiet?' Tsuna walked towards the usual gathering area.

As he opened the door, he stared in amazement at his Guardians who were training. They weren't slacking either.

The Guardians noticed a man at the door and all attention turned towards the doorway.

"Juudaime?"

"Tsuna?"

"Boss?"

They all asked in unison.

Tsuna smiled and walked towards them. "I'm back..."

Suddenly, Tsuna was caught in an embrace by his family. Gokudera was tearing and grinning happily.

"Your hair grew longer." Yamamoto grinned.

"Yeah, it did. You guys haven't changed much." Tsuna replied with a smile.

"Juudaime, it's only been a month. We wouldn't change that much." Gokudera raised a brow.

"Oh. You're right." The brunette scratched his head.

The Vongola base was once again filled with the laughter of the teenagers.

Reborn and Hibari stood at the side. With a huff, Hibari left the room. Hidden beneath the fedora, there was a smile on Reborn's face.

-In Italy-

Mukuro stormed through the Vongola base, a deadly aura floating around him. The red in his eye flared.

He had been searching for clues to the Vongola's whereabouts the past weeks, only to come up with nothing. In his frustration, he burned down an entire enemy's base with his illusions. The illusionist was near breaking point. What was once love burning inside of him was replaced with hatred for Tsuna.

How dare he? How dare he do this to me!

The Mist Guardian had trusted Tsuna. But Tsuna betrayed that trust and left him. He never would trust anyone again. And if he found that cursed Vongola, he was sure he'd bring it to its demise.

Yet somewhere inside of the illusionist, his heart ached. It hurt him so he kept it locked up deep within him, forgetting about it.

-In Japan-

That evening, Tsuna called for a meeting. The Guardians settled down in the room and watched Tsuna in anticipation.

"It's time we went back to Italy to fight off the Varion." Tsuna announced after minutes of silence.

"Are you serious, Tsuna? We're talking about the Varion you know?" Yamamoto stared in shock at his boss.

"I'm completely serious. I've been training this whole time just to chase them away." The brunette replied, trying to act confident.

The Guardians looked at each other, slightly anxious.

"Look. I'm not asking any of you to rush to your death. I'll fight the Varion." Tsuna sighed.

"Juudaime! That's too dangerous!" Gokudera jumped out of his chair.

A deathly silence hung in the air.

Finally, Hibari stood up. "I'll bite those herbivores to death."

Tsuna smiled. His Cloud Guardian was definitely for the idea. Why wouldn't he be? He could totally go on a rampage.

Now he had to convince the rest. But as he opened his mouth, Chrome stood up as well.

"If Boss says so, I'll follow him."

"Count me in, Tsuna." Yamamoto grinned.

"Me too." Lambo said softly.

"I'll follow Tsuna to the EXTREME!" The Sun Guardian shouted enthusiastically.

The brunette heard a sigh from Gokudera as Yamamoto elbowed the Storm Guardian.

"If that is Juudaime's wish, I will follow." Gokudera mumbled, worried about the boss' safety.

"Thank you. All of you."

-Back in Italy-

Mukuro finally found some information on the Vongola's sudden disappearance. Since the Varion Mafia Family was involved, Mukuro decided to pay the family who had tried recruiting him before a visit. 2 years ago, Mukuro turned down their offer to join the family and they were far from happy with his reply.

As he entered the base, he was attacked by 6 men at the entrance. Mukuro finished off those guards of the Varion's base with his illusions easily. Almost too easily. He walked into the base, heading towards their boss' room.

They were expecting him. It was too obvious. A smirk crept onto Mukuro's face.

Upon arriving, he was greeted by the entire Varion main family. They pointed weapons at him, only causing the illusionist to shrug nonchantly.

"Have you changed your mind?" The man in the big chair asked coldly.

"Kufufufu. You must be mistaken. I'm not here to join you. Quite the opposite actually." Mukuro glared daggers at the man, the number in his right eye flickered.

"I see. That's too bad then..." He snapped his fingers and his family launched their attack.

Mukuro had little chance of winning this battle, and he knew it. The Varion were the strongest in the world.

Even then, the illusionist held out for hours, a feat that no enemy of the Varion had avhieved before. But he was near his limit. The once fair body was stained in blood covered wounds, red slowly dripped to the ground where he stood.

"Kufufu..."

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! Haha sorry about that! I'll upload the next chapter soon, which is also probably the last chapter. :(<br>Please review! Thank you so much! ^^_


End file.
